NEVER FORGET MY LOVE
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: A FIC LOCATED 10 YEARS AFTER THE ENDING OF THE MANGA. THE MAMODO WORLD IS DESTROYED BY A MYSTERUIS MAMODO; AND THE ONLY SURVIVORS ARE ZATCH, TIA AND BRAGO; BUT THE ENEMY IS CLOSER THAN THEY THINK...
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER FORGET MY LOVE**

**FOREWORD**

**** In a beautiful place, full of peace and tranquility, is a teenager with blond hair and blue dress, accompanied by another teen with pink hair and dress, both characterized by a peculiar black line that runs from her eyes to his neck.

Zatch, has been so long - she says with a sigh, looking to the sky - Do not tell me that not strange?  
- To Kiyo? - Answered the young - of course yes, but you know the rules, we can not travel Mamodo the human world, but every 100 years.  
"I know, I'm still missing Megumi ... - said sighing once more - I have hope to see you again someday ..., leaving that on one side, Zatch, there's something I want to say long ... - says turning to see the boy.  
- What is Tia?  
-Zatch, I ... - something suddenly interrupts, is a large explosion occurs at the chateau near the place where they are.  
- What is happening? - Asked something incredulous, seeing as another mamodo approaches them.  
- We must get out of here! - Says a mamodo black hair and wearing a kind of coat the same color.  
- What is happening Brago? - Asks the young man not yet know what happens.  
- No time for explanations, we must leave here as soon as possible! - Says, pointing to a kind of portal that has opened in a tree.  
- You know the rules, we should not ...!  
- I do not really care about the rules! - Tia said pushing through the portal, and holding out his hand to Zatch.  
- You go, I'll stay and fight!  
- Do not be stupid, the Mamodo king must not die! "Zatch just keep quiet.  
- All the more reason I should stay!  
- It is best to retire, I will not go without you!  
Suddenly he heard an explosion even bigger, but this time near where they are, only two persons covered by two black robes.  
"Do not be stupid, you better go - says a young man like Zatch, except that his hair and clothes are white.  
- Zeno, what are you doing here?  
"I'm here to help ... we must fight together against him ...  
"Okay ... - says as you stand in battle pose, but suddenly falls unconscious, his brother has given a strong blow to the head.

"Take a good time ... - said handing it to another mamodo that awaits you at the portal.  
"See you later - says the other Zatch putting on his shoulders.  
- Have it for sure! - Says as she closes the door, ready for battle - now no one stops me - said heading towards the two types.  
-Controls Minimus - you hear a voice quite familiar to the mamodo.  
- You can not be! - Shouts the mamodo, while his body is consumed by a terrible explosion ...

CHAPTER I  
Somewhere in Tokyo, there is a completely full stadium, which features a brown-haired singer, dressed as a princess. The audience is cheering and chanting of each of their songs, while she throws smiles and air kisses.  
Megumi "Okay, this was the best concert you've given your whole career - says a tall, brown hair, which has a headset microphone, the singer turned only to see - this is the perfect time to ask, tonight I say ... - said while shaking sticks his hand into his pocket to remove a small black box - maybe not the greatest, but she will understand - said blushing as he turned to see Megumi, he only hides the box as if it had not seen anything, she just smiles ... He almost - says with a sigh, but a vibration stops your thoughts - Ah, yes ... hi mom ... yes, we're fine, we're in the middle of a concert ... yeah ... Aha ... What, are you okay? ... What? ... Well go there whenever we can, yes, we are mom, bye - says Kiyo disturbed to learn that you have just given, you should tell Megumi as soon as possible.  
A half hour after the concert ends, Kiyo takes apart his girlfriend, to break the news, she screams of joy and hugs Kiyo, but remains indifferent.  
"Kiyo What is happening to you? - Asks the singer, and more concerned.  
"Mom would not tell me, but it is vitally important that we go there right now, but I also talk to Sherry.  
Once finished saying this, Megumi takes arm and head together to the exit ...  
Not far from there are two hooded individuals, which talk of a quite peculiar.  
"The hour of truth will come soon - the tallest person says, with visible woman's voice.  
"Better we attack as soon as possible - said the second person - I want to finish them at this very moment.  
"Everything in due time my friend, all in due time - showing a grim smile says, while they vanish into the air.  
Minutes later, at the home of the mother of Kiyo, Tia is crying uncontrollably while watching Zatch unconscious in a bed, while Brago is out of the room, with a look indifferent, but his face showed anger and confusion.  
- Can you tell me what happened? - Kiyo's mom asked as she puts a hand on the shoulder Tia.  
"I have not the slightest idea ... - says trying to calm down.  
"I have a theory - Brago said breaking the silence - mamodo is an ancient legend has passed from generation to generation ... - he says as he takes a breath to tell the story ...  
Not far from there, Kiyo driving a speeding car while talking on the phone Megumi.  
- It's not a joke, it's true Sherry, they are back! - Said happily.  
"Unfortunately I will not be in Japan until a few days for some business, so visit them up in a week, send greetings to Brago, beware," says the voice of a young blonde who is sitting in first class on a plane talking by a private telephone, while watching out the window - has been so long ... - said with a sigh of regret.  
Meanwhile, Kiyo's house when Brago finished telling the story touch the doorbell.  
- Coming! - Kiyo's mom says getting out of bed Zatch, to come and open the door.  
"Hi Mom - Kiyo says kissing his mother on the cheek - How have you been?  
"I well son, but could not say the same for your friend Zatch - said crestfallen.  
- What? Where is he? - Kiyo asked worried.  
"It is up in your old room - he says as the three go up the stairs.  
-Brago, how good to see you again - Kiyo says sarcastically.  
"I'd say the same thing, but we are in a crisis, apparently only three of us we managed to escape a brutal attack, and Zatch awake yet the coup that gave him his brother ...  
"Wait a minute - Kiyo says shocked - Zeno attacked again?  
"On the contrary, he helped us to escape, but I doubt it has managed to escape alive ...  
"That's terrible - Kiyo says head down, keeping silence for the fallen.  
"For the time will be better to rest - Kiyo's mother says yawning - tomorrow can do whatever they want, it's too late, Kiyo, Brago and will stay in this room with Zatch, Megumi and Tia will stay in my room, I I'll be fine on the couch - she says waiting for a reply by his son, but sees that he's already sound asleep, and Brago has left the room, Megumi only gives you a kiss on the forehead Kiyo, while her mother put a sheet and leave the room.  
Not far from there, climbing up into a tree, the same silhouettes are talking.  
- This is the moment to attack! - Says the shade smaller.  
"We must be honorable, there is never to attack an enemy while falling - the woman says.  
"I see us often - says a chilling voice that seems to come after them.  
- Brago! - Exclaims the woman turning to look.  
- Damn, I know who you are! - Removing the hood says to the woman, but she quickly turns around, but he clearly sees brown hair and a white headband.  
- Idiot, without your partner you are a complete useless against me! - Says the other unknown.  
- I will show you do not need no spell to finish with a scum like you! - Says running a punch to the face of mamodo ...  
- Controls Gravitae! - Heard the woman immediately Brago is wrapped in a purple glow, and feel how your body is brutally pressed and fired into the ground, knocking him unconscious - Come on now, before the others come! - Says using a spell while they vanish into the air, but in the room can not see any movement... 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

The next day, on a beautiful morning, sunny day, but without heat, Kiyo to stretch out into the yard, after sleeping for hours, thinking about what will happen in the coming days.  
"I forgot to tell you last night ... - said yawning and somewhat concerned, while sitting on the lawn - but today will be the great d ...  
- Hi Kiyo! - Is interrupted by a familiar voice, somewhat childish, but quite familiar to the young.  
- May I know why I cry so! - Spitting mad and said the young girl of the same age as him.  
"That's not how you treat your best friend.  
- That you win by shouting and ear! - Says more and more angry.  
- That you win by not coming to visit me in all this time!  
"Wait, you ... - says more quiet, but silent best to see that she has made me sad - Suzy, wait, was not my intention - says trying to calm her.  
"Kiyo is that you went for so many years, no flames, no hello, not for your mother, do not know anything about you ... - he says as he begins to sob.  
"Suzy, I, is that Megumi, the tour and all that ...  
"Yes, I understand - said letting go to mourn - but is ...  
- What if I invite you to breakfast? - Says trying to calm Kiyo.  
"You will have lunch - he says with a smile on his face, but still crying.  
- What? How long have I been asleep? - Says, jumping up.  
"Kiyo, do not worry, you should be tired ... - says trying to calm him.  
"But is that Megumi ...  
"She got up an hour ago with your mom went grocery shopping - Suzy says turning to look the other way.  
"But ...  
"I see that you care more cheesy singer that your best friend - says turning his face.  
"That is not, is that ... hey, Megumi is not a cheesy singer, also my girlfriend, and last night he would ask for marriage - said Kiyo taking the box with the ring, seeing this, Susy starts to feel a great rage therefore Kiyo's hand strikes, and the box flies through the air - What are you doing?  
- What should have done long ago! - Suzy says angrily, going to his house, not far from there.  
- Why did you throw the ring? - Says trying to look Kiyo.  
"If you know what you need, it is best to remember this - he says as he runs to Kiyo, throws it down and gives him a kiss on the mouth, Kiyo starts to feel a strange sensation, a very different but equally pleasurable that Megumi felt when kissing. Suzy stands up, runs away while crying bitterly, saying nothing. Seeing her run, Kiyo note in a book bag Suzy silver, which he is quite familiar with the design ...  
"It must be my imagination - he says as he comes back to his house, forgetting the box with the ring, which fell near a skeletal hand something, which comes from a mound of leaves, which seem to be breathing.  
Not far from there is Megumi, who saw the whole scene, and pull the bags with food, while it spreads all over the floor, so away crying, Tia was already up and leaves after Kiyo comes in and sees Megumi running, so that the pursued.  
-Megumi Why do you run it? - Asked worried.  
"It's Kiyo, that idiot ... I thought it was different ...  
- Megumi, watch out! - Tia yells, while Megumi runs through the middle of the street and not realize that the light is red and a truck comes speeding - Aaah - Megumi yells of terror at the same time sees all her life before her eyes, waiting the moment of impact, which runs slowly ...  
People begin to gather around the motionless body of Japan's most famous singer, everything is going in slow motion, while the truck driver out of his vehicle to try to help her, while Tia paste a piercing scream as she cries ...  
"That will teach you trashy singer - says a woman's voice coming from an alley near the scene of the accident.  
Back at the house of Kiyo, Zatch and he talk about what happened yesterday.  
-Are you sure that was not Zeno? - Kiyo asked incredulously.  
-On the contrary, he helped me when we were going to face those guys, but I took a blow to the head, so I was unconscious - Zatch says by way of response.  
"I wonder who are these guys - Kiyo says sighing - apparently is someone we all know, and what in such case, our lives are in danger ... - said while watching through the window, has a bad feeling about this, sees her mom runs rapidly toward the door.  
-Kiyo, for God's sake let me out the door! - Shouts, while nearly blows the door boot.  
-What about you, Mom? Seems that just killed someone! - Kiyo says nonchalant.  
-Is Megumi, was injured at the moment is carried to the hospital ...!  
At these words, Kiyo freezes, with a look of total amazement, as his only reaction is to run as soon as possible to the hospital.  
"Why did this happen ... - said Kiyo crying and running as fast as he can, her mother and Zatch follow him closely, but reaching it in the car.  
- Kiyo wait, do not even know where you're going! - His mother yells, but this stops the car in dry, almost causing an accident.  
But something seems to break through the street, all traffic has stopped, so it can not move.  
- No way! - Zatch says incredulously seeing the same hooded persons attacked their dimension - What are you doing here?  
"We came to finish what was left unfinished in the Mamodo world - answers the smaller person.  
"Mom, you better get ahead ...  
"But Kiyo ...  
- I told you to go! - In all seriousness said, turning to see his mother, looking for a decision - Overtake the hospital, we will arrive in five minutes!  
"Oh yeah, get there in five minutes, but not in the way you think! - The other person responds by opening the book.  
"Not if I can help Zakeru! - Zatch says as he opens his mouth and throws a flash to the other Mamodo.  
- This attack will not help! Luminae Controls! - Says casting a spell that makes the beam of Zatch change direction and is redirected against itself - and this is for you! Gravitae Controls! - The curse surrounding Kiyo in a purple glow and he is crushed by it.  
-Aaaagh - say releasing a piercing scream, as you feel how your whole body is flat on the floor - Let me go damn! - Says improperando against their tormentor - Aaagh! - Lets out a cry even more heartbreaking than the last as you feel how several of his bones were broken one by one, until finally stop the attack and the attackers disappeared into the air, leaving Kiyo which blood leaves the mouth with completely white eyes ... 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Somewhere in the United States, at night, is a woman with blond hair, formal attire giving a lecture to several employers about what your company can offer  
- ... And that's all I can say for the moment Any doubts? - Asked the young millionaire to the present.  
"We've convinced Miss, the deal is closed, so we are honored to have her as a partner - one of them answered in this knock on the door.  
"I told them they can not enter any plea ... - Answer other employers.  
"This is extremely urgent, but it happens only to Miss ... - said the young man who knocked on the door, one of the accompanying Sherry on their journey to America. He just about the girl and whispered something in his ear, Sherry is shocked and puts his hand to his mouth.  
"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure doing business with you, but there has been an inconvenience, so I must retire as soon as possible, so we'll see another day, give the signed contract to my assistant and he will give it to me then ... - says taking their things and leaving the premises in a hurry - This can not be happening! It is impossible!  
"Miss, calm down - tells another of his assistants.  
- How you like me to calm down when I just found this misfortune for God's sake! When did this happen?  
"Yesterday evening, but several minutes apart ...  
- It is best to get there as soon as possible ...! - Said accelerating the pace as you step into the limousine is waiting outside the building.  
Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, near Kiyo's house starts to move a pile of leaves.  
- Where am I? How long have I been unconscious? - Brago asked, rubbing his head, due to the heavy blow that was - What is this? - He says as he picks up a little black box that is lying on the floor - A ring? I keep in case I need it - says placing the box inside his coat as he tries to walk toward the house of Kiyo, but walk with a limp because of the time spent unconscious.  
In a private jet, flying over the Pacific, Sherry is watching on television news.  
"In a story that has shocked Japan, many mourn the terrible accident that almost killed the famous singer Megumi, which was hit by a truck a few hours ago, witnesses say the fact that the singer was crying at the time of run over. While in another isolated incident, the boyfriend of the famous singer, was seriously injured when crushed by what witnesses called "a supernatural force, the authorities have failed to explain what happened, but what is certain is that both are in intensive care, and no one knows for sure they can survive. "  
Sherry then turn off the TV, shocked by what you just saw.  
- This is impossible! I must have stayed there to help! - Says her hands to her head - I turned my back on my friends!  
"Even with your help and that of Brago, you would not have done much to save - says a woman's voice from the back seat of Sherry.  
- How did you get here? - Sherry question dismayed to see two people sitting behind her hooded - Security!  
"No, no, no, not even try - the woman says a book showing silver - say a word and all of us on this plane fly into pieces ...  
"Tell me what you want - ask Sherry paralyzed by fear.  
"I just came to warn you that if you get closer to Kiyo, you will suffer an" accident "like that of Megumi, you are warned ...  
- Safety! - Sherry yells again, but when officers arrive, Sherry is shocked to see that the seats are empty, no sign that there was someone sitting there.  
"Miss, what is happening? - Says the bodyguard who went into the cabin.  
"Do not worry, everything is fine, only the news that is affecting me ... - says lying, because he knows exactly what happens.  
"Miss, we are about to land - says the pilot.  
"How to prepare a vehicle immediately to the hospital as quickly as possible, I hope it's nothing serious ...  
Back in Japan, the doctor who attends to Kiyo's mother speaks est, on the condition of your child, Tia and Zatch are next to it.  
"Ma'am, I tengouna bad and another good news What do you want to hear first?  
"The bad, please doctor.  
"If you want it ... the bad news is that his son was seriously wounded by unknown reasons, these injuries could result in death, but we have stabilized ... the good news is that this afternoon we will register it ...  
- How is Megumi doctor? - Interrupts Tia.  
"She is in similar conditions, but also will be discharged this afternoon, so be prepared her things, all they ask is that you can not shake under any circumstances, since otherwise the wound would get worse. ..  
- I can get my son to see doctor?  
"Of course ma'am, but only you can get young people will have to stay here - says letting Kiyo's mom's room east.  
"Kiyo, Who did this? - Says kissing her forehead, she is shocked to hear a whimper - Doctor, is awakening!  
"The effect of anesthesia is happening, do not worry - the doctor says after examining all its vital signs.  
- Where am I? - Asks bewildered looking around the room - Oh! - She says, excruciating pain in the abdomen.  
"You'll be fine in a few weeks, so do not worry.  
"Okay, but" Who are you?  
"Kiyo, I'm your mother.  
"I do not remember ...  
"Oh no, can not be - says Dr. alarmed, as you start to look again at the young man - apparently his son suffered a trauma and lost his memory ...  
- How long will this last?  
"Hard to say, can last for hours, days, even years, it is best to follow the directions I gave him a few minutes ago, but it is best to have your life as you normally do, maybe that will recover the memory ...  
Several hours later, at Kiyo's house, everyone tries to remember his life before he lost memory.  
"Let Kiyo, try to remember ... - Zatch says showing his red book.  
"It took a lot in return - a chilling voice is heard at the door.  
"Brago Where were you? - Zatch question.  
"I was unconscious for two days under the tree over there - he says, pointing to the window.  
- How do I become unconscious? - Zatch asked in dismay.  
"Everything that happened that day is too confusing, just remember to be fighting against a woman very familiar, and then woke up covered with leaves, which still I have them all over my suit - says shaking, in that knock on the door, they only see a white limousine, which lowers a young woman dressed almost like a princess, with blond hair ...  
- Sherry! - Zatch cries of emotion as he runs to open, Brago only smiles.  
"Hello again guys, long time no see - says Sherry of emotion ... - as I learned of the incident I came over here as soon as possible ...  
"Do not worry, everything is fine here.  
"Except that my son lost his memory ...  
"Oh yes, you sure you're not faking it? - Approaching said Kiyo in challenge mode.  
"Of course not, Sherry, besides that I'm not going to win by a rich girl like you.  
-Ja, you see, was right ...  
"Of course not, just remember you just ...  
"Stop fighting and come to dinner, dinner is served - Kiyo's mother says calming to young people - and I have yellow fin tuna for you Zatch ...  
"Yes, open for him step to the king.  
"Do not think you're going to leave without eating," your majesty "- Kiyo said mockingly, as he rose in haste, but feels a sharp pain in the abdomen.  
"You can not get out of there, doctor's orders, remember? - Kiyo says nagging mother - well, I have your food apart - said showing a plate of food he has in his hand for his son.  
"Okay ... - he grumbles, as he settles into his bed.  
Not far from there in the street is a young brown-haired, walking with crutches.  
- Are you sure about this? - Asks a little girl with red hair that goes along.  
"Yeah, sure, he will be better if I do not remember ever ... - said while looking at Kiyo's house, and drop a tear and enters a limousine is waiting - so long, my love ... 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV **

A week has passed since the terrible accident that left Kiyo invalid at home, so he feels very lonely, even though his mother, Zatch and several friends who visit him. Despite not yet having recovered memory, he has nostalgia for a person who does not remember ...  
While Sherry had to go back to another business trip, but this time accompanied by Brago. Jet Van in talking about what happened days ago.  
- You say you know this mamodo, and also her partner? - Sherry says surprised.  
-I think so ... if I am right, we are all doomed ... But I need more evidence, and the only one who can get right now is Kiyo ...  
Meanwhile, Zatch Kiyo is talking to his room, which is full of papers, but can not remember why they are there ...  
-It seems that we are left alone, Zatch - said after a long silence.  
-I wonder what happened to Megumi and Tia - Zatch crestfallen response.  
-Who are they? - Kiyo asked in dismay.  
-She is ...  
-You do not tell Zatch, you have to remember it by another method - say a girl with brown hair, wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and blue skirt that reaches to the knees.  
- Suzie! - Zatch says happy to see her.  
- Who are you?  
-Hehe, your mom told me all Kiyo, you'll see that soon you will remember ... - said placing a bag on a table with food - you'd better be so ... - he grins mischievously.  
- What did you say? - Zatch doubtful question ...  
- What I hope you enjoy the food! - Suzie says turning, somewhat nervously, showing a yellow tuna sandwich prepared for Zatch.  
- Yellow fin Tuna! - Zatch pouncing on Suzie says, this only puts a hand on his head.  
-I'll give it to you only if you promise to leave this room, and you're going to eat all of these to the table ... - said smiling and letting go off Zatch.  
- Promised! - Said taking the bag of food and scurrying into the dining room.  
-Now we are alone, you better start to remember your best friend "- said making quotation marks with his hands and approaching Kiyo.  
- What are you doing? - Asks Kiyo shocked, watching the young woman approaching him slowly.  
-Whatever you want Kiyo, whatever you want ... - says some of it away - what if we try to leave this boring room ...  
-The doctor has forbidden me ...  
-We will not do much, let's just go out and walk around, sit in the park, or maybe something else ... - says trying to take Kiyo out of the bed.  
-Okay ... - said doubtfully, stopping finally out of bed after a little effort - I hope it's worth having lifted after several days bedridden.  
-Believe me, it's worth ... - Suzie says taking Kiyo's arm, helping him to walk to the entrance of his house, she has a face of great satisfaction, feeling for years her dream come true, but her companion did not seem very convinced ...  
Meanwhile, Zatch is enjoying his lunch in the kitchen, accompanied by the mother of Kiyo.  
-It's incredible that Megumi has disappeared so suddenly - Kiyo's mother says clearly worried.  
-The strangest thing is that Suzie has appeared in just one day after she left – says Zatch still enjoying his meal.  
- Do you doubt it?  
- Would much doubt? - Says seriously - Brago has doubts about something, but it means nothing, as far as I'm concerned, I do after finishing this sandwich - he says the last eating bread in one bite - I'll go look for Kiyo to see what they are doing.  
- What you do well Zatch! - Kiyo's mom says, but Zatch had already left, closing the door tightly.  
In the park, not far from the house of Kiyo, east and Suzie are sitting on a blanket beneath a cherry tree, while Suzie takes the extra food basket that she brought.  
-Oh Kiyo is a beautiful spring morning, Isn´t that romantic? - Said taking the arm flushed Kiyo.  
-If you say so ... - reply to this indifferent.  
-Oh, do not be so pessimistic ... about eating right if you want to recover soon - she says, taking a sandwich, which it begins to give Kiyo in the mouth.  
-You look like my mother ... - Kiyo says smiling at Suzie, while taking a bite.  
-Just because I care about you - answered the young woman smiling too, which feels like being in paradise, a place you never wanted to leave...  
-Hey, Suzie right?  
- Yes?  
-I think someone calls you there ... - he said, pointing to a blonde-haired teenager with a green shirt and black pants.  
-Wait a few minutes, now I do not go to go ... - says getting up and going to where the teenager is - What do you want? - Asks the angry young woman.  
-Just came to say that everything is ready for the next phase of the plan.  
- Now? I do not think it will work, you need to wait.  
- Now that you're with your prince charming you retract what you have done?  
-The plan remains in place, all I ask is time to plan what we will do well.  
-Okay, you just remember that I have not much patience.  
-The plan will continue this afternoon, but not with Kiyo, lets take care first of the rich girl and her gothic friend ...  
-I wish I go to forget, but you will pay dearly ...  
-You can not do anything without this - Suzie says removing a part of a silver book from her purse.  
-So do you ...  
-Let us discuss, again, the plan will continue this afternoon, so now go, they may begin to suspect - the other young man says nothing, just walking is removed in the same direction from whence it came, without clear direction ...  
-Who was him? - Asks Kiyo after Suzie returned to sit beside him.  
-Oh, it's just a very close friend ... - Suzie responds something serious.  
-That's nice, I hope you are good friends - Kiyo says blushing.  
-Of course we are, and we have many things in common, like us - Suzie says blushing also, both are looking in different directions.  
-Hey Suzie, you were right, this place is very romantic - said the young man turned to look at Suzie.  
-See, I told you - answered the girl doing the same, do not realize that both sides are approaching slowly, until his lips finally meet, and both are fused in a passionate kiss, which they seem never to end... 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V ****  
**

In a park under a cherry tree, is a young man with black hair and a brunette, kissing, in what for them seems to be a dream that never ends ...  
-I've never felt anything like this - said the young man flushed, as if it had been his first kiss.  
-It's something I wanted to say for years ...  
-Suzie, why do not you tell me?  
-Because this is but a dream...  
-What?  
-Kiyo, you're asleep, wake up, Wake up!  
- Zatch What are you doing? - Asks Kiyo to see that his friend has stuck trying to wake tremendous cry.  
-It's you were talking in your sleep ...  
-Both relax because I started to speak?  
-You've been talking all night - Zatch answered yawning.  
-I hope that was not anything important ...  
-I hope you will not find out ... Megumi - Zatch said whispering.  
-What?  
-Nothing, that breakfast is ready ...  
-Oh, you'd better not have eaten what you Zatch ...  
-Do not worry about that you should, there are worse things ... - says when estimated Zatch Kiyo is not around to hear ...  
Across the world, is a young blonde, wearing a business suit in white, accompanied by a sullen young man with a coat of black.  
-Brago, you should've changed clothes, this country is very hot this time of year ...  
-Yes, sorry for not packing before my world was destroyed ... - said sarcastically  
-Sorry, if you can go to a clothing store, there are many in this place, there is still much for my meeting.  
-All right - not too convinced responds ...  
Minutes later found in a mall looking for clothes that fit to Brago: casual, formal, informal, sporty, street but none is interested ...  
-All these people must be crazy, this outlandish clothes does not make sense ...  
-That says the most optimistic person in the world - Sherry says, laughing.  
- Is there not something better suited to my taste? - Brago asked the clerk.  
-Maybe yes ... - said going to the back room.  
-Do not be so demanding, we must also go unnoticed...  
-Spend unaware of who? - Hear the voice of a woman at the entrance of the store, are the hoodies - you are not exactly the most discreet in this place.  
-You again? What are you doing here? - Brago asked angrily.  
-We came to finish the fight that was left open the other day - says the smaller person.  
-Damn demon, this time not come out unscathed.  
-But we get out of here, do not want to destroy the store ... - Sherry says removing all of the store.  
-I found what I wanted ... - says the employee out of the back, but seeing that there was no one best sighs and returns to make the garment.  
Several minutes later in a park are four about to start a battle.  
-I hope it's worth all this mess - Brago says getting ready for battle.  
-Remember what these guys have done to your world ... - Sherry replied.  
-That's nothing compared with what we do to yours - says the voice on the other Mamodo.  
-Do not let this atrocity! - Sherry yells - Reisu! - Shouts casting a spell, which makes Brago raise his hand and this leaves a ball of purple energy, which is bypassed without any problems on the other Mamodo.  
-I need a more powerful spell! - Sherry Brago retorts.  
- It's been years since the last time we fight, wait and see what we can do!  
-Take this! Gravitae Controls! - Shouts the other woman, while the mamodo get a halo of purple light that tries to catch Brago, but releases easily.  
-You have to do something better than that - showing Brago says a satisfied smile.  
- Gurabirei! - Sherry screams while a field house begins to cover the area in which they are fighting, which began to overwhelm all that is within it, but something strange begins to happen, the area itself shrinks starting to surround Brago and Sherry - But why ...?  
- Do not you know? My powers also extend to the spells! - Mamodo says laughing like a psychopath.  
- This'll pay damn, and go two! - Brago screams while he realizes that it begins to float higher and higher.  
-It will be another day, at this moment I have a very important, but as we had said, do not you come to Kiyo under any circumstances, because it will become worse ... - the woman says as she closes her book and vanishes in the air.  
- Damn, they have done nothing but confirm my suspicions! - Furious Brago says trying not to insult Sherry.  
-Stop grumbling and tell me once and who it is! - Sherry says trying to hold on to something, but they are too far from the trees.  
-I can not say now, we need to get out of here! - Replied, folding his arms and legs.  
- Not if you continue with that attitude! - Sherry says trying to stay calm.  
-Just wait ... - Brago says sighing and clearing his mind of all thought dark.  
-Wait for what? We are getting higher! But what? - Sherry says, turning to see the black book she holds in her hand - A new spell, well thought out! - Sherry says enthusiastically - Gravitae Infinitum! - Sherry says, conjuring a spell that makes Brago's hand to turn a purple color and begins to absorb all that is within your reach, grab Sherry with her other hand and pointed the other towards earth, until they finally reach land.  
-I told you it would work ...  
-Okay, now you tell me who the hell is doing this! - Sherry says desperate.  
- I'll tell you once we are in Japan, no place is safe unless you stop it! - Brago says limping, as it appears his body was numb from the lack of gravity.  
Back in Japan, Kiyo is back in the park, under the same cherry tree that sat a few days ago with his best friend, waiting for someone to appear out of nowhere ...  
-Hello Kiyo, what are you doing? - Is heard yelling at a person behind Kiyo.  
-Would you stop screaming like that! - Kiyo said taking the boy blond hair behind him.  
-Ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurts! - Zatch cries while trying to remove the hand of his friend.  
Anyway, I do not care, I'm just waiting for Suzie ... - said losing the eye in the sky.  
-I wish it were otherwise - Zatch responds whispering and looking towards the ground.  
-What did you say?  
-Nothing, just thinking about something unimportant.  
-As always - Kiyo says laughing - you'd better go, we want to be alone for a while ...  
-I wish it were otherwise - Zatch says muttering as he walks - that girl is odd, and you're the only one who doesn't has noticed ...  
- Hi Kiyo! - Said a melodious voice that comes from the park entrance.  
- Hello Suzie! - Kiyo answered the girl giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
- I am ashamed! - She says putting her hand on his cheek, flushed.  
- There is no reason for it - Kiyo says smiling.  
-Since we'll be here for a while, I came prepared - he says showing a picnic basket - something that may suit missed by all those trips you did with Megumi ...  
Kiyo is looking to the sky, trying to remember the person with that name, but has no idea who he is ...  
-Here it is - says showing a red apple, peeled in a very particular: he drew a smiley face.  
- Put away this horrible thing from me! - Scared Kiyo yells, throwing the apple to the ground.  
-But if you liked - she says starting to get tears - that trashy singer brainwashed you.  
-Please do not cry - says trying to calm her, but then suffers a shock.  
- Are you okay?  
-Yes, I'm just remembering something ...  
- Do you go with?  
- No, leave me alone, I'll call ...  
-No way - Suzie says crestfallen, as he begins to mourn seeing Kiyo away - would not go to these lengths, but I have no solution - he says as he draws from his basket a tunic and a silver book ...


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

CHAPTER VI  
In the courtyard of a school is performing ceremony, and two young men waiting to be appointed to receive their diplomas. In one of the most behind the complex there is a young brown long hair, which has managed the nicest possible to impress the person he loves: he grew his hair, but part of it covers half of his face on the left side was painted lips, and under the gown is a new dress you bought for that special occasion, although he has prepared for that night at a dance that will change your life forever ...  
-Mizuni, Suzune - the director is heard saying through the loudspeakers, so that she gets up, and while walking about greeting Kiyo, but this only turns to see another young man in the audience, which seems be dressed as a question ... the other girl only angry, but tries to hide a smile that almost killed with fright when the director gives him the diploma ...  
-Wait till you see the surprise I have for you - whispers the young man sitting back in his seat - this will change our lives forever - that finishes up with a smile.  
Kiyo does not stop to see the young man in the audience, which sits next to his parents, who only saw the young, time seems to exist for him at the time, but she is trying to call the attention pointing director ...  
- Takamine, Kiyomaru! - You hear banging on the speakers - Please be receiving your diploma if you do not want to repeat the year! - The young rises somewhat embarrassed, receives her diploma and sits back down ...

CHAPTER VII  
- Stop to see that idiot! That cheesy singer will not get anything good! - Heard in a dark room, a girl is having what she believes is a nightmare, which makes it even mourn as only once it has done in his life which is not far from reality ...  
Oh Suzy, I understand your pain, but you'll see that soon this will end - Suzy's mother says he was sleeping in the next room, which woke up to hear the screams, take the blanket that covered Suzy, it accommodates and gives a kiss on the cheek, she just smiles, she realizes something that should not be - Oh My! - Suzy's mother cries out of the room - I have to call an ambulance, quick!


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII  
Several hours after graduation, in a room where all students are meeting comes a couple formed by a tall black hair, wearing a tuxedo black. The young woman who accompanies her brown hair, long and smooth, that covers the left side of the face with a beautiful light blue dress with sequins. Young people spend an hour dancing, and the couple has tired of dancing and sitting in chairs.  
-Kiyo, I see you're thirsty - says the young smiling.  
Yes, a bit - says trying to look away.  
Do not worry, I'll go for a bit of punch - the girl says as she stands happily bring a few glasses of punch - once begin to slow music, I'll give you my surprise - the girl says as she checks the bust of his dress, which keeps an envelope.  
'Hello Kiyo, never would have believed you to bring a girl so useless and stupid as her to dance - say a young student, a colleague of Kiyo, apparently is the most popular girl in school.  
-Do not talk like Suzy, she is as useless as you say ...  
-Huy, sorry, do not want to offend your girlfriend.  
She is not my girlfriend, just friends ...  
'Then you had better bring someone to the prom ...  
- I was going to do, but Megumi was a major concert tonight, and Suzy had no one to bring it!  
- You are a complete idiot! - Suzy's voice thunders, which broke out around the room, she breaks glasses both with their hands - I do not want to see you again! - Yells as he runs to the bathroom, not realizing that he threw a paper that she kept in her dress, the young man stands up, surprising and follows the young - is the women's bathroom! - Shouts the young from the inside, so do not try to enter Kiyo.  
'But Suzy ...  
- But nothing I've noticed I've been a dreamer, and I opened my eyes, a useless and I'll never be a match for this cheesy singer!  
- Suzy, let me speak a moment please!  
- One chance, if not worth what you're going to say, I never see again in life! - Answered sharply, but without leaving the bathroom, and all students are aware of what happens there.  
-Suzy, I finally realized something, I've finally seen how much you're worth to me, been my best friend, have always been with me in these difficult times, have always been there, I realized that Megumi really loves me not ...  
-Good riddance - says the young out of the bathroom, angry, walking as if they know anyone ...  
-Before you leave, please check your dress.  
'I hope it's worth ... - says reviewing their pockets again and again until he realizes that he lacks an envelope that had planned to give to Kiyo, to see your partner realizes that the envelope is sought in his hand ...  
-Kiyo, I finally discovered - says young shedding a tear of happiness and covering her mouth with both hands while approaching Kiyo.  
-Seeing this on, I realized how much I care - said the young man kneeling before Suzy - I have no ring on hand, but you, Suzan Mizuni, you accept to be my wife for the rest of our lives? - The young man only begins to mourn for happiness, can not even speak.  
- Yes, of course!  
-Take this young man - says the director who witnessed the whole scene from the stage, the young man throws an engagement ring with a diamond very small he kept in his shirt pocket - This ring belonged to my late wife, so take care of it as his own life!  
'Do not worry, I take good care ... - Kiyo takes the ring and puts it to Suzy on the ring finger of his right hand, so he gets up and both young men come together in a kiss that seems to last an eternity, the applause of all present ...  
- It never happened that way! - Can be heard yelling at a young woman in a stretcher.  
-Is beginning to hallucinate, adminístrenle a dose of antibiotics - which says a nurse in an ambulance that goes with his characteristic wail at full speed to the nearest hospital ...  
In the courtyard of a university, a young couple sitting under a cherry tree to eat lunch together, seem inseparable since not only studying the same course, but also are in the same grade and classroom ...  
'Hello my love - says a young woman with long hair, wearing a white blouse and blue skirt down to her knees - How was your day?  
'Hi honey, I had a terrible day, I feel like my head was about to explode. That silly exam took everything I had in my head ...  
-It is better that we start to fill that head of yours, because I have good news ... - said the young woman taking an envelope from the basket in her hand.  
- A pregnancy test? - Says the young more than surprised.  
-Yes dear, let us open together - says as he opens the envelope, after reading the paper falls, young people embrace and kiss each other, but the boy does not seem very happy to see that the paper indicates positive ...  
On a gray and rainy morning, a heartbroken young man is walking down the street carrying a bottle of booze in hand, shuffling walk.  
- Why did you leave? - Shouts the young husky voice - Why did you leave me alone and abandoned? Why God, do I remove it, why when we had such a happy life? - Shout out loud, the few people passing by the place they look puzzled, so try to avoid it ...  
- No, this never happened! - Says the girl on the couch, shouting to be quiet and still.  
The young woman is entering a deep coma - says a doctor talking to the girl's mother - you might never wake up again, if time had not called ... she had died - the mother does not begin to mourn disconsolate knowing that never again see his daughter conscious ...  
IN THIS  
Elsewhere in the same city, in a car were three adults and 3 teenagers something peculiar sprinting toward the house of a friend ...  
I can not believe all this is her fault - said the young man who is driving.  
'I knew from the beginning, I could see his face once ... - says one of the teenagers, dressed entirely in black.  
- Why did he do this? - Says a young woman with brown hair is plastered arm and a leg.  
-I have not the slightest idea ...  
- Beware! - Shouts a young woman with blond hair, which indicates a great and terrible explosion that occurs right in front of them.


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX  
In a humble little house, Kiyo's mom is cleaning up various objects that are a little dusty, and suddenly felt a shock and ends up throwing a portrait that was at a table.  
- How clumsy I am! - Says lifting the portrait, which is a photograph Kiyo and Suzy on the day before receiving his diploma on graduation day. When it falls, the glass got broke so that the couple split, and even worse, the head of his child has torn apart the glass, leaving him almost unrecognizable - I'm sure that something terrible is about to happen! - She says while she runs for the phone, hoping his son have the time to answer ...  
Not far from there, Kiyo regains consciousness, emerging slowly from the car, seeing that the only injury he has is his crushed chest, but the injury doesn't open, so he goes to the car to get the rest from there.  
- How well are all? - Question obviously worried.  
-Yes, we're good - answer Zatch, Tia and Megumi.  
-I would not say the same of Sherry - Brago answered carrying on their shoulders to the girl.  
- What happened? - Kiyo asked in dismay.  
-I think I broke my arm... - Sherry answered finally.  
'That's not all you have broken after you see what I'll do to all of you all you'll pay for everything you have done! - is heard a female voice coming from the other side of a huge hole opened in the street.  
- You again! - Kiyo shouted loudly - why we do this?  
- Because you do not learn from your mistakes! - Shouts the young - never obeyed my warnings! Minimus Control! - Taking a book cries silver with five spheres of different colors: light green, dark green, yellow, purple and a spiral in the center, casting a spell that causes a huge explosion that others evade barely.  
- Are they good? - Kiyo question everyone is watching almost unconscious on the floor.  
- Could not be better! - Zatch says up behind enemies - Kiyo, now!  
- Zakeruga! - Kiyo yells pulling his red book of Zatch's mouth shoots a beam that is about to hit enemies.  
- Controls Raigerum! - Cries the woman, so that lightning is a lightning rod diverted to a nearby building.  
- We were close! This will not fail! Jikerdor! - It begins to envelop the enemy in a yellow halo.  
- Controls Raigerum! - Invokes the same spell which makes the halo begins to wrap Zatch and Kiyo.  
- Rashield! - Kiyo screams again, this time invoking a metal shield.  
- Bad idea! - Shouts the woman at the time the shield is wrapped in another yellow halo.  
- That's impossible! - Kiyo yells when he sees the shield and Zatch comes against him and crushes both on the car.  
'That will teach you to keep me planted - she says, laughing like crazy.  
-When facing multiple enemies never turn your back to others! - Brago shouts appearing next to the hooded, pointing directly to the book that she says.  
- Think you can beat me? I killed all your friends and family, I beat whole armies with only one spell! You think you can do something against me? - Mamodo answers the hood.  
Kiyo Just then receives a call from his mother.  
- Mom, I can not talk right now ...! - Kiyo said, after barely reaches his cell - that the photograph ...? I am having an argument with Suzy, I can not talk right now ...! What ...? How long have you ...? - Question, clearly dismayed.  
- I do not care what you've done, I am only interested in ending this fight once and for all! - Brago says, being  
'That will be fulfilled very soon - says the woman taking off her robe, revealing a visibly upset Suzy, with black lines drawn on the contour of the right eye, the other is covered by a tuft of hair.  
-Suzy ... Why? - Kiyo looking at the question she thought was her best friend.  
- It's all your fault and that trashy singer! - Cries the girl even more upset.  
- Why me? And who are you? Been in a coma for 5 years! - Kiyo says, to hear this all was quiet for several minutes, not knowing what to do.  
-Get away and tell you the story - says Suzy Braga, breaking the silence, this is due, but it is pointing to the book - five years ago I contracted a disease that left me in a coma, but something strange happened - says sigh - I am what I call a Doppelgänger, a manifestation of evil person you know as Suzy, this all began ten years ago, the day of graduation ... - Says as he begins to remember.  
Ten years ago  
In the prom in high school, a couple quite the couple tired of dancing and sitting in chairs.  
-Kiyo, I see you're thirsty - says the young smiling.  
Yes, a bit - says trying to look away.  
Do not worry, I'll go for a bit of punch - the girl says as she stands happily bring a few glasses of punch - once begin to slow music, I'll give you my surprise - the girl says as she checks the bust of his dress, which keeps an envelope.  
'Hello Kiyo, never would have believed you to bring a girl so useless and stupid as her to dance - say a young student, a colleague of Kiyo, apparently is the most popular girl in school.  
-Do not talk like Suzy, she is as useless as you say ...  
-Huy, sorry, do not want to offend your girlfriend.  
She is not my girlfriend, just friends ...  
'Then you had better bring someone to the prom ...  
- I was going to do, but Megumi was a major concert tonight, and Suzy had no one to bring it!  
- You are a complete idiot! - Suzy's voice thunders, which broke out around the room, she breaks glasses both with their hands - I do not want to see you again! - Yells as he runs to the bathroom, and Kiyo follows the young - is the women's bathroom! - The teen screams from inside, so do not try to enter Kiyo.  
'But Suzy, you must understand that ...  
- Understand what? What have I been deluded? A silly dreamer? If you do not love me as I love you, so you want things to be this way you will, but I warn you, this will never be like that! - Says out of the bathroom and taking a paper in his dress - it would give a few minutes ago, but I see not worth it, do with it whatever you want ... - said giving the envelope to Kiyo, and removed with a feeling of frustration, anger, but mostly rejected - I give you an ultimatum, but can you tell me something nice in the time it takes me out of here, you know The Suzy die! - She says as she leaves the room, totally enraged.  
Kiyo observes about the girl gave him moments before he discovers that it is an admission letter from the university to which he will attend, realizing his mistake, he decides to go out to Suzy, but realizes it began to rain, but Suzy does not see it anywhere, the young takes over and begins to break. Not far from there, between an alley formed by several classrooms, you can see a small stream, a characteristic crimson red, this is Suzy, who closely observed the young man never called out his name, he begins to mourn bitterly, with the heart totally shattered. His face can be seen to have run the hair covering his face, and how has a bandage over his left eye and part of the face, this has turned a crimson red, you'd think she's crying tears of blood .  
End of flashback  
Kiyo tries to rise, although the shield is gone, the wounds that left him very serious.  
- That's not the Suzy I know and remember! - Kiyo desperate cries, as if to convince the woman he has before that did not mate.  
- The naive and stupid Suzy you knew long ago died the day the refuse! - Says the girl as she discovers part of her face covered with her hair, her face drawn a huge scar caused by a cut to cover the entire face, going right down the middle of his left eye - see, ten years ago , weeks before you turn me away, I was in my room, but came near my bed a short circuit caused an explosion that caused a piece of metal from flying into my face, causing this horrible scar and I was for weeks, even missed classes during that time, and you never went to visit me! - He says as he gently touches the face, causing the girl starts to mourn, and begins to wipe the tears - For many years I suffered an illness that did not know until I was in a coma five years ago, and I'm still like that!


	9. Chapter X alt

**CHAPTER X ****  
** - I will end this once and for all! Minimus Control! - Says a huge explosion as it happens.  
- Ma Seshield! - Megumi screams finally making Tia invoke a force field that covers them, Kiyo, Zatch and Sherry.  
- Idiot! My spells can affect others! Minimus Control! - With this force field is gone, but the explosion is over.  
-Fool, the explosion is over - Brago says getting closer.  
'That was not my goal Controls Maximus! - This spell makes the force field to start wrapping the group, and Brago is attracted to it, the only one left out is Kiyo.  
- But what ...?  
'They are just a few minutes to die, would normally take hours, but that small air force field is limited, so be choked unconscious before he died ...  
-One last question ... - Zatch said breathing heavily - mamodo What are you?  
-Quite simply, 1000 years ago, after the war mamodo that time, there was a group of Mamodo who rebelled against the new king and tried to assassinate him, failed, but the king were spared and exiled to a desolate place Unfortunately for which no harvest is plentiful, I am a descendant of those Mamodo, and I come to reclaim what belongs to us, killing the new king mamodo ...  
'Now it all makes sense ... - be agitated Kiyo says approaching the force field.  
Kiyo-I do not know if this box is yours ... - Brago says pulling out a black box from his coat.  
The ring ... Where was I?  
-I found him lying in your backyard ...  
-Megumi, something I always wanted to tell you for weeks ...  
-I knew it all along, Kiyo, I knew all the time - she says taking the ring and placed in the hand gives a goodbye kiss your loved one ...  
MEANWHILE  
At the hospital, Kiyo's mother has gone to visit Suzy and her mother at her side, sitting in a chair.  
'This is impossible - Suzy's mother says seeing the broken picture frames and when she tells the atrocities Kiyo said by telephone.  
That begins to sound the alarm device is connected to Suzy, doctors quickly enter the room and take the ladies there, several minutes after leaving the doctor who treated the girl with a sad face that denotes deep, shaking his head, the mother of Suzy wrenching screams and begins to mourn inconsolably on the shoulder of the mother of Kiyo ...

BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD  
- Are not they cute? - Suzy said while watching the scene closely - You make me sick!  
- The only one that's disgusting here is you! - Kiyo yells as she walks, limping, so threatening to the girl - How dare you do this, you're not so! - He says as he gets closer and closer and the points with the index, even with his torso shattered, blood coming from his mouth as if it were Saliva - What did you do with the real Suzy?  
- She is dead! - Answers the same time you start to mourn - That you knew Suzy for years is dead - but as he says this, he feels an awful shock, while the book in hand falls to the ground as if he had crossed the Suzy's hand.  
- Enough of such talk and get this over with once and for all! - Shouts the mamodo, who appears behind Kiyo only to cross the stomach with a tube of metal, the group that is locked can only observe the scene with astonishment.  
- Where am I? - Begins to ask Suzy, who seems to have lost his memory - Guys? What are you doing here? - Ask those who are locked up.  
- What are you talking about? - Ask almost everyone even more confused than she is.  
- Suzy! - Yells Zatch - Please read this book you on your feet!  
- A book? - Says the girl, and not realizing until he finally realizes that he dropped the book - I think I understand minimus Control! - Cries the girl, while the force field that surrounded the other disappears.  
- Zakeruga! - A voice is heard almost deaf, while Zatch lightning pointing out directly against the book, destroying once and for all.  
- Bastard, I knew I could not trust you! - Shouts the mamodo caused them many problems, while melts into air.  
'That voice ... - Suzy said with a big smile on his face as turns to see the person who shouted the last spell - Kiyo's you had Long time no see ...! - The girl stopped to observe his own phrase to Kiyo in a deplorable state, her face bloodied and torso completely shattered, pierced by a metal tube - Kiyo? - Says the girl, as she begins to mourn and whine, surrenders to his old friend and tries to hold his hand, but this passes by, Kiyo finally raises his hand as if to touch it - I ... I ... I I hiii ... to ... to ... this ...?  
-Suzy ... - Megumi says as he gets up and tries to reach the couple, but Brago's hand rests on his shoulder when he turned to see, this only tells you not to go.  
-No ... I ... matter what you've done ... - said Kiyo, dying, spitting blood at each pause - What is ... important ... ... at ... least ... I can ... see ... that smile ... yours again ... - said Kiyo, whose state causes Suzy see as the first day I saw her as a girl dumb and innocent, but above all, his friend. As soon as you finish that sentence, Kiyo gives his last breath and passed from hand over hand intangible Suzy.

- Kiyo! - Suzy shouted several times - Why! Why did this atrocity, God, why! - Said while resting his head on the lifeless body of Kiyo, begins to sob, without a word again, while the others finally begin to approach the scene, are in complete disbelief as the body begins to fade Suzy slowly until nothing remains of it, as if it had never been there ...  
END


	10. Chapter 10 real

CHAPTER X  
- I will end this once and for all! Minimus Control! - Says Suzy as a huge explosion occurs.  
- Ma Seshield! - Megumi screams finally making Tia invoke a force field that covers them, Kiyo, Zatch and Sherry.  
- Idiot! My spells can affect others! Minimus Control! - With this force field is gone, but the explosion is over.  
-Fool, the explosion is over - Brago says getting closer.  
'That was not my goal Controls Maximus! - This spell makes the force field to start wrapping the group, and Brago is attracted to it, the only one left out is Kiyo.  
- But what ...?  
'They are just a few minutes to die, would normally take hours, but that small air force field is limited, so be choked unconscious before he died ...  
-One last question ... - Zatch said breathing heavily - mamodo What are you?  
-Quite simply, 1000 years ago, after the war mamodo that time, there was a group of Mamodo who rebelled against the new king and tried to assassinate him, failed, but the king were spared and exiled to a desolate place Unfortunately for which no harvest is plentiful, I am a descendant of those Mamodo, and I come to reclaim what belongs to us, killing the new king mamodo ...  
'Now it all makes sense ... - be agitated Kiyo says approaching the force field.  
Kiyo-I do not know if this box is yours ... - Brago says pulling out a black box from his coat.  
The ring ... Where was I?  
-I found him lying in your backyard ...  
-Megumi, something I always wanted to tell you for weeks ...  
-I knew it all along, Kiyo, I knew all the time - she says taking the ring and placed in the hand gives a goodbye kiss your loved one ...  
At the hospital, Kiyo's mother has gone to visit Suzy and her mother at her side, sitting in a chair.  
'This is impossible - Suzy's mother says seeing the broken picture frames and when she tells the atrocities Kiyo said by telephone.  
That begins to sound the alarm device is connected to Suzy, doctors quickly enter the room and take the ladies there, several minutes after leaving the doctor who treated the girl with a sad face that denotes deep, shaking his head, the mother of Suzy wrenching screams and begins to mourn inconsolably on the shoulder of the mother of Kiyo ...  
'I have no no breath of life - Suzy says seeing the force field disappears and fall to the ground the bodies of those who previously considered her friends - Jajajajajajajajaja - begins to laugh like crazy.  
'I got what you wanted - Kiyo said with tears in her eyes, showing great sorrow, while spitting blood every thirty seconds - I do not care what you do now, there are two words you wanted to hear, right? Just those two words would have been enough to save them ...  
- You should have thought of that before you reject me a bad name! I have not yet all, I just need one thing ...!  
'I want to kill this man with my own hands ... - says the other mamodo while approaching Kiyo, he takes the neck and throws him violently against the car shattered before he drove, his body is pierced by a metal rod that is drilled his heart.  
- But what? Where am I? - Suzy question distraught after receiving a strong shock - but if I was in the hospital! How the hell I ended up here?  
'That does not matter - said going to the body and begins to kick Zatch mercilessly - That'll teach them not to underestimate their superiors!  
- Leave them alone! - Suzy cries rising and turning to the body of Kiyo, try taking it in his arms, but they transcend it - but what ...?  
- You idiot, you got everything you wanted, but that will cost the lives of your loved one, you can not touch it means you've killed, you're just a lost soul, doomed to spend eternity suffering for your sins!  
- Say it is not true! - She says as she tries in vain to take his arms Kiyo - Please tell me I'm not dead! - The heartbroken young man begins to mourn over the body of Kiyo, tears fall on the body, and Suzy starts to react - I'm not the only one who has lost everything! You are more stupid than me, you can not rule anybody because you killed all your subjects!  
- Tell me you're lying!  
'It's the truth ... you're just an idiot lonely like me ...  
- Lie! You're a liar!  
-I can still do something about all the damage I've done - said lifting the silver and this book begins to glow with such intensity as the sun - I have finally seen the light, and the only way to avoid this is undoing the past controls Tempus! - Suzy says as he begins to see everything around you starts to spin, as if time were back in it loses consciousness ...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI  
** - What, Where am I? - Asks a young woman with brown hair, a headband adorned with white, blue-eyed and dressed in school uniforms, which had just awakened from a deep sleep - I'm in my room? What was that about? - Constantly asks, check the calendar and clock, looking for answers, but she realizes that it is Sunday and ten A.M. o'clock - Hehe - blushing laugh - I know where you are Kiyo - says cheerfully as she readies and down to the kitchen for a basket of food prepared the last night.  
Meanwhile in her room, some crossed wires caused a short circuit, causing a small explosion, and a piece of metal that falls right on Suzy's bed.  
**AFTER AN HOUR  
** -Finally, we can enjoy a beautiful spring day, huh Mom? - Says a young man with black hair and brown eyes, sitting with his mother and a little blonde kid, under a cherry tree in a beautiful park.  
-This is Kiyo, so why do not we start to eat? - Mrs. Takamine responds while removing the basket of food.  
- Yes, yellow fin tuna! Yells a boy blond blue eyes and clothing.  
- Help me please! - Hear the discordant cry of a woman.  
- Oh no, now what? - Kiyo complains, knowing from who is the voice that comes to them, turning to look, sees a young girl comes running directly at him, the girl runs into the back of Kiyo, and hits her head against the ground, knocking her unconscious.  
- Suzy, Suzy wakes up! - Yells the young man while giving a mild hit in the face to wake her up  
-Kiyo, I do accept to be your girlfriend ... - The girl moans while starts to regain consciousness.  
- What? - Kiyo question baffled, completely red, while her mother and Zatch try not to laugh, Suzy finally realizes its vicissitudes, and turns to look away, blushing even more than Kiyo.  
- I brought food! - Suzy says while she turns and pulls out a package of food basket - Homemade by my own hands!  
-If that's true, it is best to call an ambulance right now ... - mumbled murmurs Kiyo.  
- What?  
- What you brought to eat? - He says as he raises his hand to his neck.  
-Well, delicious sandwiches ... - she says as he uncovers the container, but when emptying only to realize that the basket only contains apples are treated in a completely bare, drawn with different faces.  
- But what the hell is this? - Kiyo question stunned seeing the "craft" of her friend.  
- I do not understand, is that ... - the girl says as she begins to relate what happened.

**ONE HOUR BEFORE  
** - Kiyo, Kiyo! - Suzy is heard screaming in the underground terminal, chasing Kiyo and company, but they had already entered the train, but before she could enter the car, runs into a can and soft drinks and juices fly off into the way, being totally crushed by the train.  
She totally disappointed leaving the terminal, so she decides to walk to the destination where was his friend, but passing through an alley, almost reaching his destination, a group of feral cats smell the sandwiches that Suzy was carrying and begin to follow her frantically, she starts running like a soul being chased by devil, but on the road she throws all sandwiches, leaving behind the cats, and finally crashing with Kiyo.  
-So that's what happened - says the young, which does not seem at all unusual that "accident", Zatch and Kiyo's mother can not stand the laughter and burst out laughing.  
- Kiyo Oh, I was so afraid of those horrible cats! - Says the girl as she begins to mourn over his friend's chest, it just gently caresses her head as if to calm her.  
- What if we began to eat? - Kiyo's mother says taking the food she carries beforehand.  
-These fools will serve fruit for dessert ... - said the young woman taking an apple with a face, to which he was curiously Suzy's hand and cut just the "eye."  
But this apple rolls away into a bush, Suzy follows, looking in the bushes, but only silver is a book between them.  
- This book is the same as my dream! - Says the girl as she takes in her hands, but in doing so, the book starts to burn, releasing it directly into the ground before leaving injury, the book vanishes soon after.  
- Idiot, What you just did! - Heard a youth scream at passing nearby, but when Suzy wants to see who it is, but sees no one.  
- Found it! - Says out of the bushes, showing the fruit, Kiyo put something happy that finally found and the group is ready to eat.

**Several hours later  
** -Hey Kiyo, a few weeks is the prom ... - said the girl, who is lying in the lap of his friend, while watching his companion's face - so I was wondering ... if you do not have anyone else to go ...  
'Actually I have another pair ... - says as she blushes and tries to change the subject, but when he sees Suzy's face, which seems like a sad puppy, he finally convinced - but she do not have time to go with me, so why not - Kiyo said as he blushes and turns to see another side.  
-Jiji - says the girl with a mischievous smile, while re-lay in the lap of his friend, watching a beautiful sunset.

** SEVERAL HOURS AFTER  
** -Well that was a busy day - Suzy says as she enters her room and begins taking off his headset and taking off a sweater Kiyo provided during the trip - go, I forgot to give the sweater back to Kiyo - said while giving a warm hug, gently folded and placed on a desk near her bed, - it is bedtime - it says the young woman as she begins to undress, but before she began to undress herself, she notices a strange piece of metal that is conveniently located in her bed - this piece of metal ... can not be - the girl said while taking a piece of metal in her hands and putting it in her chest - seems that it was just a dream, I must have accidentally been marred by this piece - says while squeezing hard the piece - it seems I can not change the future... - says while squeezing the metal so hard that his hand starts bleeding, the metal began to be cleaned by Suzy's tears and she finally starts to rush the piece of metal violently against her face while a terrifying scream is heard...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII****  
** In the prom in high school, a couple consisting in a young man with brown hair and black eyes, dressed in a formal black tuxedo, a black tie; is dancing with a young woman with brown hair, half of it is covering the left side of her face, only shows one blue eye, is dressed in a beautiful sundress, green lemon, which comes to little more below the knees, she wears on white gloves that reach to the elbows.  
-Kiyo, I see you're thirsty - says the young smiling.  
-Yes, a bit - says trying to look away, while his face turns red.  
- Don't worry, I'll go for a bit of punch - the girl says as she stands happily while bringing a few glasses of punch – once the slow music starts to play, I'll give you my surprise - the girl says as she checks the bust of his dress, which keeps an envelope.  
-Hello Kiyo, never would have believed you to bring a girl so useless and stupid as her to the prom - says a young student, a colleague of Kiyo, apparently is the most popular girl in school.  
-Don't say such a thing about Suzy, she isn't so useless as you say ...  
-Awwww, sorry, do not want to offend your girlfriend – says sarcastically.  
-She is not my girlfriend, we are just friends ...  
-Then you had brig someone better to the prom ...  
- I tried, but Megumi had a big concert tonight, and Suzy had no one to bring her!  
- You are a complete idiot! - Suzy's voice thunders, which broke out around the room, she breaks glasses both with their hands - I do not want to see you again! - Yells as he runs to the bathroom, and Kiyo follows the young - is the women's bathroom! - Shouts the young from the inside - so do not try to enter Kiyo.  
- Suzy, let me talk to you for a moment, please!  
- One chance, if not worth what you're going to say, you'll never see me again in life! - Answered sharply, but without leaving the bathroom and all students are aware of what happens there.  
-Suzy, I finally realized something, I've finally seen how much you're worth to me, been my best friend, have always been with me in these difficult times, have always been there, I realized that Megumi really loves me not ...  
-Good riddance - says the young out of the bathroom, angry, walking as if they know anyone ...  
-Before you leave, please check your dress.  
'I hope it's worth ... - said checking her cleavage again and again until he realizes that he lacks an envelope that had planned to give to Kiyo, to see your partner realizes that the envelope is sought in his hand ...  
-Kiyo, I finally discovered - says young shedding a tear of happiness and covering her mouth with both hands while approaching Kiyo.  
-Seeing this on, I realized how much I care - said the young man kneeling before Suzy - I have no ring on hand, but you, Suzune Mizuno, you accept to be my wife for the rest of our lives? - The young man only begins to mourn for happiness, can not even speak.  
- Yes, of course!  
-Take this young man - says the director who witnessed the whole scene from the stage, the young man throws an engagement ring with a diamond very small he kept in his shirt pocket - This ring belonged to my late wife, so take care of it as his own life!  
-Do not worry, I take good care ... - Kiyo takes the ring and puts it to Suzy on the ring finger of his right hand, so he gets up and both young men come together in a kiss that seems to last an eternity, the applause of all present ...  
The couple begins to dance as possible sticking, until they kiss again, this time as the lovers who were always ...  
-Kiyo, there is something you need to know - says the girl while she discovers the part of the face covered with her hair, her face drawn a huge scar caused by a cut, it covers the entire height of her face, just past the middle of her left eye - see, a few weeks ago I was in my room, but came near my bed a short circuit caused an explosion that caused a piece of metal from flying into my face, causing this horrible scar, even a patch covers the site formerly occupied by my eye - Suzy begins to mourn as a child, seeing a moment where she can stop, and eventually lie on the breast of his companion.  
-Suzy ... - said the young man a little surprised by what he sees - I do not care about the scar, to me, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world - says while he puts away his partner from his chest, dry the tears that come out of the healthy eye, looks lovingly and close to the mouth of his partner and merge into a deep kiss that lasts several minutes.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE  
** - Congratulations, it's a girl! - Tells the nurse to a man about 27 years, sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, the young man, just gets up and starts screaming with joy while running down the hall shouting the news, until it finally stops .

**AFTER AN HOUR  
** Yes mom, both are well - talk about the youth by telephone, while touring the hospital room where his wife is hospitalized, still unconscious from the effects of anesthesia - ... If all went well in the operation, no major complications ... yes, I know I had a serious illness ... Well mom, we'll see you in a few days ... bye ... Also, thank you - he says as he sighs and sits in a chair that is on par with the stretcher. While trying to sleep, he notes a detail in the right hand of his wife, has a white glove as the other hand, closed fist, palm down - Where is it? - Asks as he begins to look, but it is useless - but it will be possible ... - mentioned again, beginning to doubt, then turns the woman's hand - Oh dear - the young relieved sighs as he sits back in his chair, but now sees that the fist opens and releases the glove, which was crumpled in his hand - not ... can not ... Suzy, why did you - Kiyo says while putting his hand on his head and begins to mourn.  
In a hospital bed, it is waking up a girl, it begins to see that the room is surrounded by flowers, and several balloons that say "It's a girl!". Beside her is a black haired girl, who is fast asleep, she realizes he is holding his hand tightly, he realizes that his hand is discovered, had been years since wearing gloves because of two scars on both hands, and is surprised that the young still hold it so lovingly, as if he understood what she did ... She carefully removed his hand and gets out of bed and starts walking toward a hospital cot that is several meters from the stretcher.  
-Oh, she is so cute - says the young woman to see a newborn hair, the fact sheet states that "has blue eyes and is completely healthy, despite the difficulties the mother at delivery had ".  
-Like his mother - said a sleepy voice coming behind her.  
- Kiyo, I was so glad to see you! - Says cuddling up to the chest.  
- Suzy! What's wrong? It seems that I've seen in years!  
- To me it seemed an eternity, I had a horrible nightmare!  
-Calm down, it was just a bad dream ... - said stroking the head - after years of battling the disease, almost died several times, there was even a possibility that abortion ...  
'But all is well, she is alive and well ...  
- What do you think put you name?  
- What about Suzy?, Since you say she is like me ...  
-Sounds good to me ... - Kiyo says, while the happy parents come together in an embrace, while watching his daughter sleeping peacefully, without any remorse that her mother suffered for so many years ...  
"Having been in a coma for so long has led me to wonder if what I thought was really a dream, Would really killed all those people? To that degree it was my hatred? I do not know, the only thing I am sure is that all I want is to see my husband happy, and watch them grow healthy and strong for my daughter, I hope all is accomplished ... "  
END


End file.
